chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Neon Genesis of Chessboxing
' Neon Genesis of Chessboxing '(新世紀チェスボクシング Shin Seiki Chesubokushingu, literally "Chessboxing of a New Era"), commonly referred to as Cheva, was a Japanese science-fiction kung-fu animation series created by the anime studio Gainax and was both directed and written by Joseph Kuo and Hideaki Anno. The series had a moderate success with specially chosen critics, before Joseph Kuo scrapped the project for unknown reasons. Possibly because it contained too many similarities with a similar Gainax production being made at the same time. PLOT SUMMARY sort of... The year is 19XX, 15 years after the downfall of the Ghost Faced Killer, which resulted in the change of govermental power, referred to as the Second Impact, which wiped out half of the So-Called Loyal Clans. To defend their honour and themselves against future Ghost Faced Killings, the remaining old men established the RICE organization in Neo DragonMountains-3 to train up youths known as the "Young Fighters". Now, the Ghost Faced Killer has come back, and the Young Fighters can only be specially selected 14-18 year olds. Ah Pao, son of one of the original Kung Fu Men, arrives in DragonMoutains-3 and is persuaded to join the RICE orgainsation, and is immediately sent out to fight Wan Chan San along with Chao Yun Lung. Ah Pao wakes up in the hospital, with no memory of the fight the night before. Moley wants nothing to do with him, so RICE's head of operations, Sam Seed, becomes his legal guardian. Settling in to life in Sam Seed's kitchen, he eventually recalls the furious battle. And Chao Yun Lung's death. Probably more to come... CHARACTERS AH PAO The main character. Something goes here. Wood Man.Jr Wood Man Jr is the "First Fighter". At the start of the series, he is shown to be socially withdrawn, seemingly emotionless, and remote, with his only apparent friendship being with Senior Moley. As the series progresses, he and Ah Pao become friends. It is eventually revealed that Wood Man Jr is a vessel for the soul of Tei Yun Pei, and was created specifically by Moley to be used as a tool for accomplishing Chess-Boxing-Maxtrix-Instrumentality. Soulless clones of him are kept hidden in the deepest levels of RICE headquarters. LAO LU Lao Lu is the "Second Fighter". He is brash, egotistical, and often verbally abusive (especially to Ah Pao), and has a very high opinion of his appearance and his skill as a Young Fighter. He also has a fierce desire for independence. His attitude, however, is a front masking deep-seated insecurities stemming from his traumatic childhood. In Rebuild of ChessBoxing series, his name is changed to Lao Lan and ranked as captain of the Euro RICE divison. 'NOTES' *It's not Angels that they fight each week, it's just Ghost Faced Killer wearing a different outfit each week! *DANCE LIKE YOU WANT TO SERVE. Street Dance Battle at it's finest. *It becomes apparent as the seires progresses, that RICE's true intensions are to bring humanity back to the ways of the Ching Times, by using the Chess Boxing Matrix as a vessel. *This happens in the Finale film. END OF CHESSBOXING. The final scene is Ah Pao and Moley on a beach, with a giant dead corpse of the Ghost Faced Killer draped over China. *Moley's final line is "You're useless!" *"Wow, a real Senior Student!" *"Add on the Bricks." "We can't! His leg, you'll break it, I'm sure of it!" "Iit's still better than our current Fighter! Do it!" "ACTIVATING DUMMY BRICKS" (Poor Ball Boy...) *REBUILD OF CHESSBOXING 3.0 CONTAINS ACTUAL CHESS. *Ah Pao talks about how his old teacher sent him away. Not a coincidence. *"PREVIOUS NEW STUDENT WAS MY ONLY FRIEND"